Uranus
The Uranus is a two-door sport compact which appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. It is manufactured by Vapid in GTA IV. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Uranus is a tuner car based on the Toyota Supra Mk. III, which is also held by the Super GT. Its rear and doors resembles the Mitsubishi Eclipse (1989). It has a custom exhaust, similar to most cars in the series. Its C-Pillar is based on the Eagle Talon, one of the most iconic vehicles from foreign manufacturers. It also takes some slight styling cues from the 1993–1997 Ford Probe. '' IV'' The Uranus is redesigned for Grand Theft Auto IV, having been branded with a Vapid badge. The car is strongly based on the 1987-93 Ford Mustang LX, Mostly from the overall hatchback design and the rear fascia. The Front Fascia is inspired by the 1984-86 Mustang SVO. The sideskirts are loosely based on the Shelby Charger. The car's chassis seems to be on a First Generation North American Ford Escort. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas GTA San Andreas' Uranus is regarded as an average sports coupe, with above average acceleration and top speed, and very stable cornering and grip, coupled with excellent braking. However, given the vehicle's stiff suspensions, considerably high ground clearance, a tall body construction and shorter axle tracks, the vehicle's risk of tipping over on bumpy terrain is higher than most cars of its class. The engine sounds like the turbocharged 2.0L that is used in the real-life cars that the Uranus is based on. Grand Theft Auto IV In GTA IV, the Uranus is a decent performing car. As well as holding a reasonably high top speed, it also comes with great handling. The vehicle's top speed is reasonably high for its class, and its gear ratios are fairly low, meaning acceleration is also acceptable. The vehicle bears a 4 speed gearbox. The Uranus holds a front engine, front wheel drive configuration, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox. In terms of handling and steering, the vehicle fairs well. It has nimble handling with a good steering radius, and makes good work out of corners. Combined with this is its suspension, which allows the car to corner without the chance of rolling over, and losing control is fairly rare, even when considering its light weight body-style and front-wheel configuration. The vehicle's durability is average for its class. The Uranus deforms easily, but the wheels are never really effected by deformation of any area of the chassis. In fact, the only time handling is affected by deformation is when the front bumper and chassis bend downwards, causing it to get caught into the road when under braking. Braking time is also average for the vehicle, and overrunning corners doesn't usually occur when in good control. The engine model appears to be a single-cam V8, placed in a front engine, front wheel drive layout. The engine is laid longitudinally. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= FWD |Drivetrain Tested= FWD |Gears Files= 4 |Gears Tested= 4 |Mass (Files only)= 1800 / 3968 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Uranus can only be modified in the Wheel Arch Angels garage. in GTA San Andreas.]] Variants Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *A pink Uranus can be seen in the mission Zeroing In. Uranus-GTASA-Pink.jpg|The uniquely colored Uranus found in Zeroing In. Grand Theft Auto IV *A modified version of the Uranus also appears in the game. It is usually driven by members of the Russian Mafia and appears in Hove Beach with a custom bodykit, aftermarket exhaust, rear window louvers, a "whale-tail" spoiler, which closely resembles a spoiler available on the Sierra RS Cosworth, and a large windshield decal that reads "LOZSPEED". The interior of the vehicle is also modified with LOZSPEED racing seats, aluminum pedals, and white gauges with black digits. There is also a pink Burberry Baseball Cap placed behind the back seats. This modified version, however, lacks any enhanced performance over its stock counterpart. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the LOZSPEED Uranus is one of vehicles that can be found with a unique paint job during the Drug Wars side missions. It can be found in a few different color combinations, including, but not limited to; matte black paint and green rims, pearlescent blue paint with purple undertones and black wheels, and yellow and dark brown two-tone paint with brown wheels. The color combinations correspond with which faction the player is fighting against. Uranus-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|The modified "LOZSPEED" variant of the Uranus in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view). Prominen Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Zeroing In - Carl has to track down and steal an unique pink Uranus driven by a woman through western parts of San Fierro, by using the P.I.T Maneuver that he learns at Driving School. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * A Uranus can be found parked in the showroom of Wang Cars after completing Zeroing In. * Like the Euros, Uranus can spawn (rarely) at the Los Santos International Airport. *Commonly found around Easter Bay International Airport. *Rarely spawns outside Easter Bay. * Rarely spawns around Las Venturas Airport *Spawns when the cheat, "Fast/Rare Cars" is activated. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Spawn around Hove Beach, Broker. * Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. * Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin. * The modified variant can be found in Hove Beach driven by members of the Russian Mafia. Image Gallery Uranus-GTASA-PS2.jpg|PS2 version. Uranus-GTASA-Mobile.png|A Uranus in GTA SA iPad Version Uranus-GTA4-front.jpg|A Uranus in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Vapid Uranus Wreck.jpg|A Uranus wreck in GTA V. Uranus-GTAIV-modified-front.jpg|The modified variant of the Uranus in GTA IV Uranus-GTAIV-modified-rear.jpg|The modified variant of the Uranus in GTA IV (rear view) Uranus-GTA4-modified-chavcap.jpg|The Burberry cap inside the "LOZSPEED" Uranus. Trivia General * The Uranus plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas:'' SF-UR **''GTA IV:'' The Vibe 98.8 **''Episodes from Liberty City:'' K109 The Studio or Vice City FM * Uranus is a planet in the Solar System. It is pronounced, "you-ran-us". However, people tend to mispronounce it or to jokingly use the word as a crude reference to the term "your anus". Considering Rockstar Games' long history of crude references, "your anus" is likely to be the intended pronunciation. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * If the Uranus' rear is damaged, and the taillights are active, a red light can be seen inside the car. It is seen better when viewed from a rear-top angle. However, it will not always happen. Grand Theft Auto IV * This car is likely a descendant to the Cossie from the original Grand Theft Auto, which is also based on the Ford Escort. * The Burberry cap in the back of the car in GTA IV is mocking chav culture. In the UK, the Uranus' real-life counterpart, the Ford Sierra XR4i, is sometimes considered a "chav car". * The Uranus features the Door Ajar Chime in GTA IV, which can be heard with the driver's door open in quiet areas. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony's Drug Wars, the Uranus can be found, similar in form to the LOZSPEED version. However these ones don't have the windscreen banner or the four fog lamps or the front. *"LOZSPEED" is a possible parody of Neuspeed, an aftermarket parts manufacturer. *In GTA IV, the car is front wheel drive, whereas its real-life counterpart, the Ford Sierra RS Cosworth, is all-wheel drive. Grand Theft Auto V *The Uranus does not appear as a controllable vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V, but several wrecked versions can be found around San Andreas. The vehicle's handling can be found in the game's files, suggesting it may have been a controllable vehicle at some point during development. Glitches *In GTA IV, the Russian Mafia variant has a visual glitch where the exhaust pipe is on the opposite side of the car. Another noticeable feature is the trail of exhaust coming out of the original and correct place. Navigation }} de:Uranus es:Uranus fr:Uranus pl:Uranus ru:Uranus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Tuners Category:Gang vehicles Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sports Cars